The DORKS
by Koolaid1
Summary: A group of stressed teens live life to the fullest. Chapter 6 is up and at it!
1. Intro to the life of the DORKS

By: Koolaid  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
The D double faced O pinionatedly R aunchy K inky S ayians A.k.a. The Dorks  
  
17,Freya: The bitch of the group, also the leader. She is Devilish, almost evil. Homicidal. Puts the R in dorks. 15,Bulma: Sometimes she is NARRATIVE, creates all weapons, drugs, and toys. Puts the O in dorks. 16,Chichi: Strict, lady-like, and cautious. Full blood but turned her back on her race. Put the S in dorks. 18, 18: Nasty, the slut of the group. Sex obsessed. Disturbed. Puts the K in dorks. 14 Launch: Jackal and Hyde case, two faced, split personality. Puts the D in dorks.  
  
D. O. R. K. S is a group of upset teens that strike back against superiors, rules, and laws. They are drug addicts and are known by every Sayian alive. Except the Royal house who could care less. All had spent time at a juvenile and an asylum in the palace. Each had therapy, and spent time in the nut house. Each has A+s on Plants, Explosives, and History. Freya has a B- in psychology and they have Ds on the other subjects. They are attracted to only dirty people, and have a thing for making fool of each other and other people.  
***  
  
"Our report on half-breeds." They said together.  
"Proceed." Grumbled General Bardock.  
"Yes sir." Said the girls.  
"My name is Cabby."  
"I'm Obi."  
"I'm Rome."  
"And I am Keene."  
"We did our report on Half-breeds, because frankly… we don't like them, "Obi began, "They came from Planet Earth, and Planet Frost. We had loads of them. And it was confirmed March 15th, that the royal house didn't like them either. They sent the most highly trained Elites to kill them off. But, if their parents proved them worthy… they were spared. Less than a hundred were spared"  
A hand rose in the classroom. Her fingernails were painted black, she had several rings, and on every finger there were two. She had black skin since she was from planet frost. She had dozens of bracelets and necklaces and watches. She had white hair in several buns with a braid coming out of each. She had the lightest baby blue eyes, baby blue sunglasses, and frost lips with pearly white teeth, a tattoo of a paw with claws on her cheek, and a tattoo on her arm saying 'Bitch for life'. She had on tight shirt that said 'Vicious Bitches' and was cut off right under her boobs with several belly chains and another tattoo of a cross and a snake curled around it, and a gun tattoo on her hip. And a belly button hoop that had a chain connected to her lower piercing (An: Lol). She had scars on her back and legs and bruises and whelps on her arms. She wore black silky slacks and five-inch heels that strapped all the way to her thighs. She had her ears pierced all the way up and had huge Gucci brand hoops and on her left ear she had a chain that connected to her nose stud.  
"Yes?" He said reluctantly.  
"She screwed it up." She said.  
"You'd know! Miss Bling-Bling!" Hissed Obi.  
"Bite me!" She hissed.  
"Explain." General Bardock said interested.  
"Well obviously, the shit she said is fake. It happened March 14th, thank you very much. And they sent FIRST CLASS to destroy them. March 15th, 30 female, and 45 male, half-breeds were passed LEGAL on this planet. This consisted of 30 of your very own students, General Bardock, and seven are in this classroom, this very moment. The royal house was very intrigued in what these 'disgraces' were able to do. So they sent ELITES to kill off there parents from making any more. Some were used as whores, and others were other lowly occupations. Ones who object to this regulation, were passed off as convict and Regulators would punish them to the point they gave in. Others were whipped, whelped, raped, and murdered every day. They copulated till the point you full breeds felt threatened. So we are used as punching bags daily, or a garage to park your car when you ain't getting none."  
"Can you prove this?" Keene growled with her fist in the air.  
"I'll do the questioning." General Bardock growled.  
"Yes, I can, as a matter of fact." She said standing up and turning around to show of her back she showed the students after she showed them.  
"Those could be battle scars." Rome said.  
"They are, my life's battle scars. They came from every status. Third. Second. First. Elite. Royal. Tyrant. Slave. They are battle scars. We make your meals. A slight mishapÀ8À we are beheaded or gang banged for your sick and twisted amusement. We are hung from trees, we are test subjects, and you fuck us constantly then drop us on our heads. If we are ever expectant with your child we are gutted, you take the life from our womb and deflate it's head in front of us, and our female organs are ripped from us, and we are sewn together like a fucking asexual alien. And you guys love it."  
"Who beat or raped you?" General Bardock asked taking notes.  
"Do you really wanna know? Every single person?"  
"Yes."  
"You asked for it. Turles… you are familiar with him aren't you? Radditz, wow your family must really like us. Especially Radditz. Um, there is Cauli. There is Nappa. God I will kill him one day. Mark my word. Frieza. God… that guy sucks ass. King Vegeta had fun beating the shit out of me in front of his son, telling him if he ever disagrees with one of his rules this could be me. I spat on these Elites shoes for calling me dirt, and I didn't see light till a month later. If you don't believe meÀ8À I can get several bystanders and it's all on my record. I believe that's why you're quiet. Am I a liar?" She asked getting very loud.  
"No." He said giving her a look of pity.  
"Thank you. For once a man who can be trusted! There is life on Vegeta-sei! BY GOD WE'RE GAWNA LIVE! I respect you for that." She said. Sitting down.  
"Aw. Touching. Now where were we?" Keene said with a glare.  
"About to sit down." Bardock said with a stamp with a D on it and stamp their four papers.  
"What?" Rome asked getting ready to cry.  
'"I know you are 'touchy' but you gave ill research. By…" He began.  
"By any means necessary, are you allowed to give shoddily research. These 'disgraces' are permitted to have their utterance in the classroom to educate all students at all times. Right?"  
"Exactly." He confirmed.  
The girls sat reluctantly. And class ended at the sound of the bell. The half-breed flipped off the preps as she walked by their seats. They just 'ughed' and rolled their eyes.  
"*** (AN: Bulma is sometimes the Narrator. She'll pop up now and then.)  
That was Freya. She is ice-jinn/ Saiyan. She totally isolated her past. Only the staff and me know of it. I wont share it with anyone. Not even our best friends. She had many rapes and beatings I've lost count. One was even delivered by The King himself. We ignore our past. So we pretty much kill anyone who reminds us. Freya saved all of our asses by throwing herself in the spot light, not the good one. She blames herself for serious crimes and pays by serious blows that'd scar a normal person, inside, in the heart. We all love her ass for that. No we aren't whores, just teasers. We aren't sluts, we just, aren't afraid to look good. And we look damn good.  
***  
"Would, you like some black with that blue?" Keene joked as she high-fived Cabby.  
"No cause black is such an ugly color. Oh oops… it's all over you. No wonder why you aren't as big as us!" Bulma laughed.  
"What do you mean?" Cabby said.  
"Why do you think we are all being raped? Cause they can't get it up for you!" Freya said and sneered at them as she came up behind Bulma.  
They left knowing they lost that match and flipped them off this time. Bulma and Freya walked to the Plant Study, laughing as they did. They sneered at the guys who whistled or touched them.  
Bulma wore here hair up in a sloppy bun with black spandex pants and a black tight silk shirt that split off to show her belly button ring. She wore only rings that were noticed because her bright yellow fingernails. She had on black sneakers with white stripes. She had no tattooing. She had sapphire eyes, and light pink lips, and a pale coloring.  
"Yo! Freya, Bulma! Back here!" Came 18's holler. She was at the very back. There were six seats open.  
Launch was in the first seat on the inside. She wore a green tank top and baggy army-colored pants with a huge belt. She had her blue hair in a tan bandanna. Her shoes were plain white.  
"Guess what! We are getting a new kid!" 18 said excitedly. They always tormented new kids. 18 was next to Launch. Then Chichi, then Freya, then Bulma.  
18 wore a bikini top with a 'Budweiser' Logo on it. She wore skintight stretch blue denims that her cut so they were just above the crack and pubic line. She wore a belt with whips on it. She had a rose on her belly right next to her belly button. She had on strapped sandals.  
"So, Bulma's probably burnt out on teasing them!" Chichi said.  
Chichi was the punk rocker of the group. She wore black baggy nylon pants with a white tank top with a collar on it that had a black tie sloppily tied. She had her black hair up in a bun with crimped hair at the sides. She wore orange shoes with green stripes on the sides. Her face was painted over the eyes and nose was a black and blue butterfly.  
"Yeah! Like that'll happen!" Freya joked as she sat next to Chichi. And finally Bulma sat down.  
Freya put her feet next to the person's in front of her head. That person happened to be Radditz and he grabbed her by the ankles and slid her onto his lap (AN: This school is like mine. We have no desks. It's like chairs go down about a two feet every row, so it's like stairs. And there is a section that we use to write on). She glared, alerted, took off her sunglasses, and relaxed when he kissed her. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back as she licked from his collarbone up to his chin before licking his cheek.  
"Was that foreplay?" He asked, as she crawled back to her seat.  
"You know it." She said and licked her top lip then puckering up and kissing at him.  
Just then the teacher walked in with a stressed look. He muttered '"G' Morning class," and walked back to the door and welcomed the new kid.  
"How bout I make him mess his pants. That worked with Yamcha!" Bulma said with a smirk.  
Just then the new kid walked in. He wore a wife beater and Baggy blue jeans. His hair stood up straight. He was the hottest Saiyan they ever seen, or ever will see. He glared at the guy in the hall. He said something very quiet, then flipped them off, then went out and started yelling a million obscenities.  
"Damn! He was a fine motherfucker." Bulma yelled and whistled.  
He walked back in the class, '"You don't know me. So don't approach me. Cause you don't know what I will or I wont do."  
"Prince Vegeta sit at the very back, I am sorry but that's the only seat left. We'll arrange you another seat if you'd like. But it'd have to wait." Mr. Nappa said.  
"That'll be fine." He said and walked up to sit next to Bulma.  
Radditz held out his hand to the Prince and they did their handshake and face forward. Freya feeling evil put her feet on both sides of Radditz's face and pressed as his temples. She suppressed a giggle as he growled. She snatched her feet away from his head as he tried to grab them. Bulma laughed as she scratched his head with her heel. He caught hold of her ankle and squeezed painfully. She didn't budge.  
"Stop it!" 18 whispered and smacked at his hand.  
"Shut up!" Radditz growled.  
Freya nearly yelped as he dug his nails into her ankle. She took her free foot and pushed hard on his neck. He let go and she bent forward, and whispered, "Don't" with me." He smacked his lips together and ignored her.  
"Freya!" Mr. Nappa called.  
"Hmm?"  
"What's your favorite plant?" He asked.  
"Cocaine." She answered. The girls giggled.  
"How come?" Radditz asked.  
"Duh! Cause its good shit." The class laughed.  
"Oh really? Do you snort it up the nose, or smoke it?" Vegeta asked getting in the conversation.  
"Both."  
"Ever at the same time?" He asked.  
"No, but I'll try it and tell you in the morning." She said and smirked.  
"No wonder you get A+s in this class. You sample before you take quizzes." Radditz grumbled.  
"Pretty much yeah." She said.  
"Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Mr. Radditz hollered. The class grew silent except the D.O.R.K.S's giggling.  
"No, not really." Freya said honestly.  
"Out." He roared.  
"Rarrrrh! Chill out man, beginning of class. We got a new student, it's tense up in here!" 18 hollered.  
"Would you like to join her?" He demanded. He was trying to prove to the prince, he was a strict teacher.  
"Mr. Nappa, this is unfair! I am like this every morning! You use to enjoy my freaking dirtiness." Freya said then laughed at how it sounded.  
"Fine. But no more interruptions." He said as a vein throbbed on his baldhead.  
"Whatever."  
He started a boring lecture on plant diversity, and the analogy of each plant. He assigned a study buddy for those who had lower than Cs and left the class to do home work while he ran to the palace. No one moved, afraid to bother the prince.  
"What's love got to do, got to do with it. What's love, its about us its about trust babe." 18 sang. They laughed because everyone still quiet.  
"Mommy I know you got issues, you got a man but you need to understand that you got something with you. Ass fat, frame is little. Tattoo on your chest with his name in the middle." Freya rapped then laughed out as Bulma started a different song.  
"After the party is the waffle house, if you ever been here you know what I am talking about. Where people don't dance all they do is diss, and after the original, you know what it is." Bulma rapped and laughed.  
"Welcome to New York mother fuckers, where we don't play. Out of Towner's get dropped like every day. And a gangster is a gangster in every way. Sitting on 22s, with all money due." Freya rapped the same song.  
"I don't know the next part," Bulma whispered.  
"I got it." Freya said.  
"Who says Saint Louis ain't hip hop, dirty, we hop till its hip. I am a Lunatic with too much grip to let us slip. I am so Saint Louis, ask my Tattooist. I was like a water boy, now they're saying, you can do it! I am baby Huey, one of the best in the Louie, Sip Louie, Smoke Louie, dressed in Louie. Home of back porches, trucks, Air Forces, old school portly, trail blazing like Hartland, the girls are the best like Travis whip that asses. I call them gimme girls they always tell me I can have it, all bad habits, marijuana the static, ride to caddy, coats with automatics. St Louis is the truth like Sojourner, don't need a burner, we learn from Ike Turner, I tried to tell you don't cross that bridge, without permission from the St. Lunatics!"  
They laughed as Mr. Nappa walked in the room. He looked up and ignored them. They had five minutes so he decided to tell them the news.  
"We are having a cleaning." He said lowly.  
"Bull shit! They come every five years! It's only been two in a half." Freya growled standing up and walking down stairs.  
"I am sorry Freya, I have no say in this." He said.  
"It ain't no fair! I haven't done anything terrible lately!" She growled.  
"I can't help it. Frieza has came early."  
"He ain't taking anybody." Came Vegeta's reply.  
"How come?" Nappa asked.  
"Because he came to announce he is sending three wise men to guide our mishaps."  
"That wasn't very nice!" Chichi said standing up only having Bulma to pull her down.  
"Why do you care? You ARE a full breed."  
"Do you know who you are talking to?" 18 demanded standing up.  
"No, but do you know who you are talking to?"  
"No, and I could care less!" Launch said jumping in.  
"Girls, sit down and leave Prince Vegeta alone."  
"Suck up." Snickered Freya as she left.  
"Where are you going?" He demanded.  
"My locker, so fuck off!"  
Freya ran to the girls' bathroom, and lit her lighter by the fire alarm. Soon its rang rattled the school and the students were ushered outside. She ran back to the end of the line as they were allowed outside the school. She caught up with Bulma who held Chichi's arm.  
"What happened?" Freya demanded.  
"Radditz hit her with a ki blast for calling the prince a whore." Bulma said and lift her hand to see the blood still flowing.  
Freya gritted her teeth and scowled. She walked to Radditz, who had his back turned and he was messing around with a couple jocks. She tapped his shoulder. He turned around to have a fist connect with his nose. She pinned him down and straddled his waist.  
"You, sick, low, mother fucker." She growled and glared at him.  
"Fuck off and get off."  
Freya raised her fist only to have him flip her over on her stomach so she was face to ground. He held her arm to her back and pressed up.  
"Don't fuck with a full blood."  
"Um hun, it's the other way around." Freya said as she rolled around till he let go. She started punching him repeatedly till her knuckles busted.  
She charged at him only to have a whip crack at her back. She fell to the ground as a bunch of Guards came kicking her in the side. They stabbed her with a staff they carried around and whipped at her, they stopped suddenly. She coughed up blood and was surprised to look up and see the 'Prince' and even Radditz pushing them off. She was lifted off her feet but she pushed them away and fell back to the ground. She crawled away to sit on a bench and rub the blood out of her hair. Her friends knew better and stayed away. The jocks weren't that smart.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Fuck off."  
"Why'd you hit him?"  
"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."  
"God damn, stupid whore." Radditz frowned and wiped away the blood that had gushed from his nose.  
Freya held a knife to his neck that came from her pants. She hissed threatening words into his ear and he just laughed and broke the knife in half. He gave her a jokingly kiss on the lips and muttered, "I'll see you tonight."  
"MOTHER FUCKER!" She yelled and threw down her broken gadget.  
"I don't fuck mothers. I fuck their daughters." He yelled back.  
Freya then sighed as Bardock jogged over to her. He forced her to look at him by holding her chin. He then knocked her out and flew her to the infirmary.  
Bulma and the girls were traumatized. The guards beat the shit out of her. Bulma heard at least four ribs crack. And seven other bones have broken. She had a gash in her side and bruises up and down her body. She had scratches and scuffmarks all over. She kept coughing up blood.  
"She'll be back by lunch." 18 muttered and ushered them to move.  
***  
The reason Freya used hand combat was because we were banned from ki. We could be killed for using it. In fear of a rebellion. We return to our third and fourth hour classes then lunch.  
*** Lunch ***   
Freya did come back. She was wearing a gray hoodie, and lose baggy pants. She had her hair back in a ponytail and had stitches on her neck, arm, and s lot of other places on her body. She had a bandage over the Iv cable and a portable Iv was in her purse.  
"You look like shit." Bulma said and sat down next to her. They sat down at the square table in the far corner.  
"No shit." Freya said lowly. Her voice was hoarse and rough,  
"I swear, next time. I am jumping in and using ki." Bulma promised.  
"I will too. I will too..." She said and laughed as she thought of the day's events.  
"You never messed with the new kid yet." 18 said.  
"He's the prince, she can have a break."  
"I never back down from a challenge." Bulma said and left to find her victim.  
"Hope she don't turn out like me." Freya said and followed her.  
They walked to the boy's table and Bulma sat down next to Vegeta and Freya stood near. Bulma took one of Kakkarott's crème packets and flipped them over by pressing on the edge.  
"So why did you go to this school? Why not in be tutored in the palace?" Bulma asked leaning over.  
"I chose to." He replied.  
"Oh I see."  
"Why is your friend standing and not sitting." He asked.  
"Cause she don't want me looking likes her."  
"You are supervised by her?"  
"She is risking her life by using ki if one of you raise a fist." Bulma said and played with her fingers.  
"Look. I am not playing your little game. Just leave me alone, so I can eat." He said bothered.  
"Fine." Bulma said before taking his soda and left.  
" I'll get him. Just wait and see." Bulma said.  
*** I want five reviews. Okay! That's all I ask! Love ya, Kool 


	2. WHOA

The D.O.R.K.S By: Koolaid  
  
LEMON WAS DONE BY ICY!!!! LEMON WAS DONE BY ICY!!!! LEMON WAS DONE BY ICY!!!! LEMON DONE BY ICY THANGZ! LEMON WAS DONE BY ICY!!!! LEMON WAS DONE BY ICY!!!!  
  
The D double faced O pinionatedly R aunchy K inky S ayians A.k.a. The Dorks  
  
17,Freya : The bitch of the group, also the leader. Devilish, almost Evil. Homicidal. Puts the R in dorks. 15,Bulma: Sometimes she is NARRATIVE, creates all weapons, drugs, and toys. Puts the O in dorks. 16,Chichi: Strict, lady-like, cautious. But boyish at times. Full blood but turned her back on her race. Put the S in dorks. 18, 18: Nasty, the slut of the group. Sex obsessed. Disturbed. Puts the K in dorks. 14,Launch: Jackal and Hyde case, two faced, split personality. Puts the D in dorks.  
  
D. O. R. K. S is a group of upset teens who strike back against superiors, rules, and laws. They are drug addicts and are known by every Sayian alive. Except the Royal house who could care less. All had spent time at a juvenile and an asylum in the palace. Each had therapy, and spent time in the nut house. Each have A+s on Plants, Explosives, and History. Freya has a B- on psychology and they have Ds on the other subjects. They are attracted to only dirty people, and have a thing for making fool of each other and other people.  
  
***  
  
Freya hurriedly darted back and forth doing millions of errands cussing her heart out and breaking dishes, while her little sister, who is only FIVE, ran out the door crying. Freya shouted and ran after her. She growled and chased her down the halls.  
  
"Flora! Damn it!" Freya screamed and ran down into the cafeteria where hungry saiyans watched in amusement. Finally, Freya sped up her pace and grasped her arm.  
  
"You could get killed out here! Why'd you leave?!" Freya demanded and held her sister down.  
  
"I don't like it here! I want to die! Let them kill me!" She yelled as she fell down and wept.  
  
"You wanna die? And get raped, and beat like I was! Do you want them to laugh at you because there is nothing you could do? Do you want to watch your one and only kid be deflated in front of you, and never be able to piss in the pot? Do you? Do you want to be picked at even after your dead? Fine! I ain't stopping you!" Freya screamed at the weeping child.  
  
"I just want mommy!" She cried out and sobbed into her arms.  
  
"Reality Check, Flora, she's DEAD! She don't exist anymore!" Freya yelled and glared at the laughing saiyans.  
  
"But I miss her." She looked at her sister pathetically.  
  
"Let her go." Freya said and picked up the child and left before knocking Turles's tray onto him. He stood up and growled loudly.  
  
"Tell your cousin I hate him for me, hm?" Freya hollered and went back to their apartment.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked.  
  
"Sissy, he was no one. He is a loser."  
  
"My cousin is not a loser." Radditz said taking the burden from her arms and settled her comfortably in his arms.  
  
"Hi sir, I am Flora." Said the girl, and held out her hand. He smirked and shook it.  
  
"Well ain't you the perfect daddy." Freya said and opened her purse and ripped the IV from her wrist.  
  
"I am working on it for when I am cursed on that past." He said with a quick grin.  
  
"Freya, why does this man smile a lot?" Flora asked.  
  
"Don't talk about him as if he's not there. You don't want to be like HIM. It's rude." Freya said and quickly answered, "Because he has something to be happy about."  
  
"What are you happy about?" Flora asked Radditz who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't ignore her, she's a kid." Freya said and opened the door to her apartment. The door was shattered since she slammed it shut earlier.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe cause I like your sister." He said with a grin, Freya laughed and 'ohed' as if 'Oh, you just did not go there...'.  
  
"Are you and my sister going to make a baby? I'll finally have someone to play with!" Flora said and jumped out of his arms and jumped up and down on the purple sofa.  
  
"No baby, don't think things like that. It isn't possible. But you know what? I will bring someone over to play with you later, okay?"  
  
"Whatever, why is this couch a bitch?" Flora asked.  
  
Freya smacked her forehead and nearly cried. She has to lay off the cuss words. She grabbed Flora by the arm and pulled her off the couch.  
  
"Cute." Radditz said with a smirk.  
  
"Smirk again and I'll smack you!" Freya said and tossed Flora over her shoulder, tickling her as she did. He smirked.  
  
"Oh... as soon as I tuck her in you are getting it!" Freya said and took her sister to the room on the right and turned on music and the night light and tucked her sister in and gave her a kiss. She left when she knew she was half asleep.  
  
"Look who's the perfect mommy!" He said with a grin.  
  
"Hey, I am never gonna have one so I should take advantage of it." She said with a grin and walked over to him.  
  
"So whats a knock out like you, doing with a disgrace like me?" Frey asked.  
  
"You think I am a knock out?" He said with his grin and pulled her against him.  
  
"Mmhmm." She said as she bit down on her bottom lip and smiled a sly grin.  
  
Freya sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned in, an inch away from kissing him the door was banged on. Freya muttered 'shit' before grabbing a hand full of hair. She answered the door. She saw her landlord filing his files and holding out his palm expectantly.  
  
"Aw shit. Can I have an extension." Freya asked with a pout.  
  
"Aw... too bad. I have a family to feed too. Maybe I can make an exception. You blow me... and I'll give you a discount." Said the man.  
  
"Ugh! That is so RAUNCH! No fuck off! I'll be out of here by tomorrow!" Freya said about to shut the door but Radditz stopped her.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Why would you care?" The landlord demanded.  
  
"How much?" He asked again.  
  
"1500 for two months, 750 for four weeks." He said with a sigh.  
  
"I pay you 1500, I don't want to hear that you been up here hollering for cash cause you blowed all your cash in a whore house." Radditz frowned and threw the money at him.  
  
He shut the door and turned around. Freya pushed him so his back was against the door. She sucked on her finger and smeared her saliva down his neck and blew on it. She traced, with her other finger, a circle around his boob.  
  
"Are you trying to buy me?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, ruin the moment!" He said and sighed loudly.  
  
"For serious." She said and pinched hardly on his nipple.  
  
"No... I just don't want you leaving anytime soon." He said with a smirk.  
  
"How come?" She asked and pulling him by the hand way from the door.  
  
"I just figured out you live four dorms away from me." He said with a grin.  
  
"Ha, you stud." She said as he kissed her neck. His wet lips sucked as she talked.  
  
"I still owe you..." She was cut off by an avid kiss, as his tongue danced with hers. He massaged the tip of her tongue with his before smacking his lips on hers.  
  
He was surprised when she smacked his ass and gave him and evil, devilish smirk. "A smack." He laughed as he plundered her neck and shoulder. Unconsciously they walked backwards before falling on the couch, him on top. He took off her tank top to see a lacy red bra that fit her curves perfectly. He kissed her again and nuzzled her nose with his. He took off her short shorts and met her matching thong. Just as they tore off his shirt and had his pants by the waist band, the phone rang.  
  
Freya grabbed it with shaky hands, Radditz just laid his head on her chest and listened to her talk.  
  
"Hmm? Wass cracking?." Freya asked recognizing Bulma's voice.  
  
"Hey woman, how's it shaking? I decided... I am gonna bone him." Bulma said.  
  
"Bone who? Who you gonna bone?" Freya asked sitting up a little bit to have Radditz push her down. Freya giggled a little bit.  
  
"The new kid. And who is over there?"  
  
"Don't you wanna know!" Freya said and giggled again as Radditz licked her belly button and tickled her sides.  
  
"Who are you fucking?" Bulma asked as she heard a low chuckle.  
  
"Oh shit... Bulma I am going to get off!" Freya said and giggled again.  
  
"FREYA! Yo! Hoes before bros! Always!"  
  
"Yeah... you are right. Hoes before bros. Can you get him to bone you? (distantly she says) Oh shut up, you can be my bitch!" Freya said and laughed.  
  
"No. He is our next rape victim." Bulma said distantly.  
  
"What?" Freya asked sternly, as she quit laughing.  
  
"I'll call you in the morning. Sleep on it." Bulma said.  
  
"Alright, I'll think about it. But you get to rape him. I ain't touching him. Are you gonna beat him, get him high, or do it the hard way?" Freya asked as she leaned over to the receiver.  
  
"Hard way. Bye, love ya." Bulma said.  
  
"Uhuh, love ya too. Lata mastabata." Freya said.  
  
"What was that about?" Radditz asked as he licked her cleavage.  
  
"One of my girls." Freya said and played with his hair.  
  
"One of the dorks?" He asked and hauled himself by the elbows up to her face to press his lips lightly on her cheek.  
  
"Uhuh. Bulma." Freya said and turned her lips to his. He licked her top lip and sucked on it while squeezing her ass cheek. She moaned against his mouth and he smirked at the effect.  
  
He lift her up so her cheek grazed his chest as he unbuttoned her bra slowly. He slid it off and his eyes bored on her perfect breasts, grazed slightly with scars and bruises.  
  
"Beautiful..." He whispered.  
  
"Oh shut up and fuck me." Freya said and pulled off his pants to see his long shlong. She smirked.  
  
He pulled her onto his lap and he sucked and pulled a nipple while twisting and pinching the other. She scratched at his arms and sides and finally pulled away from him and pulling off her underwear. She pushed him back and straddled his hips. She memorized this position.  
  
"This seems familiar..." She giggled, as he grinned against her lips as he kisses her gently and kisses her with feathery kisses, going lower, and lower. She giggled again as he blew on her belly and sucked on her outie.  
  
He went lower till he reached her vagina. He breathed in loudly, and lunged in. He licked and slurped. She kept giggling. He stopped and licked his lips.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Freya asked and pouted.  
  
"Why are you giggling?"  
  
"Don't you think its funny? A few hours ago we were throwing punches, and now were gonna be doing it like rabbits! And you... you are amazing. I thought you'd be like a one minute man or something. It's been thirty minutes since the call between me and my girl, and you barely even started licking my Coochie snorcher."  
  
"Coochie snorcher?" He asked with his smirk and eye brow raised.  
  
"That's what I said! D-did I-I... s-s-s-s-stutter?" She asked and kissed him.  
  
"Ew." He said and kissed the insides of her thighs.  
  
"What?" Freya asked with a small giggle.  
  
"You kissed your vagina when you just kissed me. And Giggle Box, don't make me give you something to giggle about."  
  
"Is that a threat? Sir, you don't know what you are messing with." She said and kneaded his tits and sucked on his collar bone.  
  
"Will you let me suck your pussy... or are you going to be difficult?" He asked.  
  
"Mmmmm... how bout... both." Freya said and smiled a silly grin as he bent down and pleasured her folds and nubs. She moaned out when he bit down on her clit. He chuckled and chewed lightly. She grabbed fist fulls of hair and shuddered as her first orgasm exploded and ripped through her and into his mouth.  
  
He got up and dressed as if she expected this, and Freya just sat there with her mouth wide open. She was screwed over again. She sat grabbed her thong and her underwear and dressed into her clothes and put her hair in a sloppy bun. She grabbed him by the arm and shoved him out of her apartment before yelling, "You can't leave me hanging and get away with it!"  
  
"You are just a whore. I thought fucking you'd be fun... but you are as slutty as they exclaim." He yelled back and wiped his chin.  
  
"I don't open my legs for a lot of Sayians. You should be at least a little proud that a woman as bitchy as me would sacrifice her reputation just to be down ass with you! God Radditz... I thought you'd be different." She said as tears of anger filled her eyes. She slammed the door and ran to the phone, sitting on the opposite couch.  
  
"Bulma?" Freya asked as her friends croaky voice answered.  
  
"Yea? Why are you breathing hard? Did you fuck whoever was over there?" Bulma asked and sighed.  
  
"NO! He left me hanging!" Freya said and cussed as she downed a bottle of scotch.  
  
"Oh hell no! He did? To you out of all women!"  
  
"He called me a whore."  
  
"Shit. Who was it?"  
  
"Round up the girls. You'll see. Have 18 call Radditz and ask him if he can round up his friends."  
  
"It was him?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"He did it to get back at you for earlier."  
  
"I know. Ready for the carpet knights of the round table?" Freya asked.  
  
"You know it." Bulma said and hung up.  
  
Freya laughed and dressed up in all black clothes. Black spandex pants, a black skin tight tank top, and a bandanna, and contacts for dark defying vision. She wore her black combat army boots. She sighed and smeared red face paint and gave her devilish features. Revenge is a bitch...  
  
***  
  
Bulma wore all blue, blue tube top and matching thong with a matching skirt. Hey she had to be skimpy looking. She was fucking him! She wore her hair back with a clip and put on a blue snow-hat that covered the eyebrows and ears and painted her face into those of a bunny. She put on a borrowed pair of three inch heels and slipped them on. She has been calm lately because Turles had an itchin about bitchin at her. He threatened to kill them, all of them. And there fate was at Bulma's hands. Well not no more.  
  
"Show you what these fuckers can do." She murmured and grabbed guns and drugs. "While we scare the shit out of people... we smuggle." She said and laughed.  
  
***  
  
Launch and 18, in the same apartment, got dressed making small jokes at the fact their prince'll get raped by the end of the night.  
  
Launch wore an army outfit with the hat and everything even war paint.  
  
18 wore red pants and bikini top that was encased in rubies. She spray painted her hair dark red and painted her lips crimson.  
  
"Ready babe?" Launch asked taking out a machine gun she kept somewhere on her.  
  
"Oh yeah!" 18 said and grabbed her black boots. ***  
  
Chichi was quick about it. Her favorite color purple so she threw on a white tank top and a purple hoodie over it. She wore long purple baggy shorts that went past her knees and some black sneakers. She put her hoodie over her hair and left the already painted butterfly on.  
  
"Okay girl, ready for round two of rape?" She asked her self and got a flash light. ***  
  
They met in the hall. Bulma pulled out blue prints and began thinking. Freya was checking on her baby sister and shut the door to her apartment.  
  
"Okay... it says here that there is three ways. Sewer, entries, and... air vent. It should be ..." Bulma looked up and smirked, "Above us." She finished.  
  
"I take sewer." Chichi said and went to the systems control and asked Bulma how to rig the system in so the water went off.  
  
"Chichi, you are going down to the basement okay? This is watcha gotta do. Go out site and up the pipes. Travel A-7. I repeat A-7. It should bring you to their basement. If you stink you better change. Take off your hoodie when you go in there." Bulma explained.  
  
"Thanks doll." Chichi said and ran off.  
  
"Launch, 18. You go through the door. Make out for their entertainment. Touching, rubbing, undressing, whatever. Fuck each other if you have to."  
  
"Right." They said and stood by the door.  
  
"Freya? Freya? Where are you?"  
  
"Up her goof." Freya said. She was hanging out of the air vent by her legs and had her arms out stretched. Bulma smiled and grasped her arms. Freya lifted her into the shaft and they covered it back up with the filter.  
  
"You ready to fuck up some saiyans?" Freya asked as she started crawling on her hands and knees.  
  
"Yeah... but I actually like this guy."  
  
Freya stopped. She glared at Bulma. She continued muttering pleas that she would not back down.  
  
"Sorry. He's just so cute." Bulma said with a giggle.  
  
"And you wondered why you were the last one to loose your virginity." Freya said and giggled.  
  
"ha ha." Bulma said when Freya stopped.  
  
"Bathroom." Freya said and peered through the wires and noticed a man in the shower.  
  
"There's your bitch." Bulma giggled.  
  
"I'll kick his ass." Freya said and crouched out of the way so Bulma could go toward the living corridor.  
  
Freya looked over at Bulma who was positioned over the vent. "Ready?" She asked.  
  
"No. I am caught on a nail." Bulma whispered and frantically pulled at her clothes.  
  
"Shit." Freya cursed and crawled Bulma's way. ***  
  
"Ugh! This is shit heaven! Damn it stinks up in here. I swear, I'll never shit again!" Chichi cursed and traveled in the darkness. She slipped and nearly fell if it weren't for an arm that she caught of hold of she would've. Wait... "Oh fuck." Chichi said and trembled with a flashlight. She flicked it on to see Kakkarott clutching her arm and glaring at her.  
  
"Lemme go!"  
  
"What are you here for?" He demanded and shoved her against a wall. (I know he is acting Ooc... but you'll see...)  
  
"Let go Kakkarott, you are hurting me." She whispered and clutched his arm that was digging into hers.  
  
"Kakkarott? He's up stairs. You mistaken me. I am Turles. And since you want to be a disgrace, I 'll treat you like one." He said and pulled on her tank top. She pushed him and ran through the sewer and into the basement. She shut and locked the door to see a bedroom. That's how he caught her.  
  
"Don't know who he was fucking with!" Chichi said and walked up the stairs quietly. ***  
  
Launch kicked open the door and screamed for everybody to get down. This was an all guy dorm so all the men flew to the ground. 18 walked in and smacked her lips against Launch's and stuck her tongue in her mouth. Launch responded and the guys slowly got up and smirked at the show. They were going to second base.  
  
Then the basement door swung open to see a girl dressed in purple and the air shafts fell out as girls dropped down, they all had guns, and they meant business.  
  
"Okay! Listen up! I want Vegeta, Kakkarott, Radditz, and Yamcha up here stat." Launch hollered. As you can tell, she sneezed. Her blond hair was bouncing with every yell. The guys walked up to them, tense and alert.  
  
"Isn't that cute their color coded." Radditz snickered. A knife darted towards him, or so he thought, and shattered the vase an inch away from him.  
  
"Next. Time. I. Wont. Miss." Freya hissed and walked up to the line with a gun pointed at their nads.  
  
"You know what happens when you treat you mate bad? They go nuts, and kill you. Or try to. But, the same to any girl you tried to get your hands on." Freya hissed and stopped at Radditz and grabbed his nuts and pinched hard.  
  
"Let go... bitch." He glared and choked out.  
  
"You know who I am. Tell them. Tell them how you came over for ass, then decided, I wasn't good enough for you."  
  
"You already did... Freya." He said and grabbed her hand, only to have four other guns turn his way.  
  
"Do you think we came here to scare you?" Bulma demanded growling at him.  
  
"I don't know what to think."  
  
"You are a man... that should be natural." Bulma said and stood up to Vegeta. "Sit down." She ordered.  
  
"Don't tell em what to do." He growled out and put up his finger to her chest. She grabbed his finger and sucked on it.  
  
"I know. SIT. THE. FUCK. DOWN." She hissed out. He wouldn't budge so she swiped his feet out from underneath him.  
  
"Bitch!" Yamcha hissed out only to have Chichi put a gun to his throat.  
  
"Back down pretty boy. I may be proper to you when you came over for dinner with you friends but this is different." She grounded out.  
  
"What happened to your good side?" He asked.  
  
"Still have it so shut up before I show you how vicious I can be." She said.  
  
Bulma straddled Vegeta's hips and pushed him back. She put the gun to his neck and un did his shirt. Freya tossed her a ki exhauster. Bulma slid it around his neck and held his arms above his head. He struggled against her grip. She wanted to cry. He looked so pathetic, squirming around and trying to lift her off him. He looked her straight in the eye. She strangled her gasp and pulled down his pants, her body covered his, so no one saw her go down. He hissed as she went up and down a couple times before rocking. He some how managed to clutch her hips when her orgasm came. He glared at her as he tried to sit up. Bulma managed to get him to spill but no one could tell but her. She clawed at his shoulders and he closed his eyes and turned his head. She played with his muscles. He felt so ashamed. The other men in the room, bowed their heads and muttered apologies.  
  
They were interrupted by 18's strangled gasp as Turles held a pocket knife to her throat. She screamed as the tip dug into her skin.  
  
"Get off the prince." He demanded. Bulma pulled up his pants as well as her thong and the ki dampener was torn off him as well and she backed away.  
  
Radditz took this distraction as an opportunity and grabbed Freya and twirled her against him so she had her back to his chest. She yelped and struggled as he backed her up to a wall. Everyone paused and watched as He pulled down her pants and underwear and she had both hands on the wall as he entered her.  
  
"Not like this... not again." She begged and choked out as he slammed her head against the wall. She was nearly knocked out if it wasn't for Yamcha trying to be like Radditz and cornered Bulma she might have. She pulled the gun to him as he tried to enter. She shot. Hopping to miss. She didn't. He slumped lifelessly against her. She gasped. Mortified.  
  
"Holy shit!" Bulma gasped.  
  
"STOP IT... please... please. I am sorry... just stop!" Freya cried out. Radditz released in Freya, over and over again and she was in tears by time he had quit. She cradled herself and held a gun toward him.  
  
"Don't make me do what Bulma did. We grabbed guns with no bullets. And I am sure there is more flasks left over in this grind too."  
  
"Now. All the saiyans in the back. Sit the hell down. Radditz you face down. Chichi, get rid of Yamcha. Piss on him for me. Freya go to their bathroom. Do whatever. I am sure there are some clothes in there. Launch get any cash or food in their drawers. Anyone of you mangy ass Saiyans tell anyone of this. We'll kill them. Even you, Prince. Nice fuck." Bulma shouted out finally taking g charge. Freya by now recovered and was pointing twin pistols at Radditz's head.  
  
"Word of advice. Bitch. Don't fuck with an Ice-jin." Freya said and shot him in the ass. He groaned and tried to grab it but she squished his fingers.  
  
"They have Heroin, and they have cash. And food also. Nothing else worth stealing." Chichi said with a big bag full.  
  
"Scan again. I know they have maintain. We're fresh out." Bulma said and pushed at Vegeta when he nudged her away from him.  
  
"Nope nothing." Chichi said.  
  
"Guards coming in sevens." 18 hissed.  
  
"They must've heard gun fire." Bulma said and grabbed the goods and kissed Vegeta on the lips before running out to the sewers and ran towards the nearest forest.  
  
"Don't tell on us. Or I'll hunt y'all down. Every Single One Of You." Freya said and kicked Radditz in the side and followed the girls.  
  
"So, sire, are we going to turn them in?" Asked a saiyan.  
  
"No. We're getting them back. Not the same way though." He said and forsaken to his chambers. 


	3. Cos I got high

By: Koolaid  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
The D double faced O pinionatedly R aunchy K inky S ayians A.k.a. The Dorks  
  
17,Freya: The bitch of the group, also the leader. She is Devilish, almost evil. Homicidal. Puts the R in dorks. 15,Bulma: Sometimes she is NARRATIVE, creates all weapons, drugs, and toys. Puts the O in dorks. 16,Chichi: Strict, lady-like, and cautious. Full blood but turned her back on her race. Put the S in dorks. 18, 18: Nasty, the slut of the group. Sex obsessed. Disturbed. Puts the K in dorks. 14 Launch: Jackal and Hyde case, two faced, split personality. Puts the D in dorks.  
  
D. O. R. K. S is a group of upset teens that strike back against superiors, rules, and laws. They are drug addicts and are known by every Sayian alive. Except the Royal house who could care less. All had spent time at a juvenile and an asylum in the palace. Each had therapy, and spent time in the nut house. Each has A+s on Plants, Explosives, and History. Freya has a B- in psychology and they have Ds on the other subjects. They are attracted to only dirty people, and have a thing for making fool of each other and other people.  
***  
"He's going to kill us…" 18 murmured as she and Launch spooned on the pull out couch they had in the D.O.R.K. conservatory.  
  
"No he isn't. We won't let him." Freya said. She was watching over the girls who all lie on the couches. She was smoking a joint of a mix of cigar and marijuana while scratching her neck with her gun.  
  
"Are you dykes going to chill out or let us sleep?" Chichi half meant/ half joked.  
  
"Fuck off." Launch mumbled and kissed 18's shoulder.  
  
"Bulma you alright?" Freya asked as Bulma shuddered.  
  
"I have a conscience. And I am going to apologize on my own. To settle something." Bulma offered.  
  
"No."  
  
"My choice. I am doing it." Bulma said while watering some plants.  
  
"He can kill you! Or worse get back at you for what you've done!" Freya hissed getting into Bulma's face.  
  
"What goes around comes around." Bulma said and pushed Freya away from her and looked out the window.  
  
"I don't know about you… Bulma, but I am not looking forward to death, or to the end of what we do. And you want to throw it all away for a freaking stupid, worthless boy! Fine! Go! But don't come back to me! Don't even think about! You are just like them! Just think about it! You raped him? Will he accept your apologies?" Freya barked and pulled a gun to her own head.  
  
"What are you doing? Of course he won't accept it! He is a man! Put the gun down!" Bulma said alerted.  
  
"Bulma, this is want you want isn't it? The death of the D.O.R.K.S.'S Sisterhood is what you want? The end of all things bad cause 'Miss Perfect' wants the world to be a better place! Bow down and kiss her white ass all because she raped the prince and has bad feelings. Oh KAMI save us! Bulma I bent over backwards for the gang and you want to throw it away. I ain't dying by their hands… I prefer my own. Freya the half-breed from Frost has committed suicide because a sniveling bitch half-breed from EARTH has a sour brain! She can't do dirty work but she will blame others when she does do the dirty work. Bulma you can't make it anywhere but broken-hearted if you tell the truth. AND YOU ARE SORRY! GROW SOME FUCKING BALLS!" Freya screamed and loaded her gun. By then all the girls were around them.  
  
"Why can't we go back to the old things? Why are you so fucking mad?" Bulma demanded gripping the gun and pulling on it.  
  
"Fuck off Bulma. I am getting the blame for this. I am the one going down! That's why you pity me right now. I know it now… I am going down! But not with out a fight." She growled and grabbed a cigar, popped it in her mouth and ran out the door loaded and armed.  
  
"God speed…" Bulma muttered to the girls; they broke off and chased after their highbrow friend who was going to get herself killed.  
  
***  
  
"For the men everywhere, the D.O.R.K.S. have been bad. They are breaking up! You can hear the yelling from a mile away. It is a perfect time for attacking. A group of five will go first… Radditz, Kakkarott, Turles, Caulis and I will go first. This has got to stop! Never had I been humiliated in my life. We will punish them. Don't kill them." Vegeta ordered to the dorm. They all scattered about.  
  
"The war of the sexes." Vegeta muttered and pulled out a machine gun.  
***  
  
"I hate you Bulma!" Freya hollered shooting a passing Elite Guard while jumping off the railing to the three-story stair case, landing on one foot then dashing off with a mouth full of naughty things as she screamed and went ballistic.  
  
"Freya!" The girls shouted and jumped down landing ungracefully. They heard a gunfire then a groan then more cussing and swearing then a loud smack. When they caught up to Freya she was thrown over Radditz's shoulder half conscious. She came out and started screaming.  
  
"LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed and banged on his back.  
  
"Oh I am going to get a kick out of this." He said as the other girls were cornered. He dropped Freya on her ass and pushed her backwards. She got up and drew her cigar and gun and aimed at Radditz who stood boldly.  
  
"Sorry babe… I didn't come to scare. I came to kill." Freya said and shot up towards the ceiling while lighting her cigar with the burnt metal. Startled Radditz looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"Look… you are high. Just go home and sleep it off." Kakkarott said.  
  
"Sleep it off? SLEEP IT OFF? Ha ha! That's funny shit. Isn't it Bulma?"  
  
"Freya don't do this." Bulma murmured and dropped all the weapons she possessed and kicked them towards Vegeta who nodded at Radditz who picked them up and rid of them.  
  
"I can do what the fuck I want! I am sick of lying, cheating, and stealing… I am not running this time." Freya said and pointed the gun at her head.  
  
"Woman you are crazy!" Vegeta groaned as she loaded the gun.   
  
"I know." She murmured and pulled the trigger…  
  
*** Should I leave you hanging? ***  
  
It clicked. Launch fainted. 18 covered her ears and Bulma was breathing hard. Chichi was pacing back and forth cursing her head off. The grind was empty.  
  
"Fuck!" Freya growled.  
  
"She was really going to do it…" Bulma murmured. There was an uncomfortable silence so Bulma ran to the bathroom snickering about the old 'Fire alarm trick'. Freya ran after her threatening.  
  
"Freya's going to kill Bulma!" Chichi growled and soon everybody was dashing off after them. Bulma was already in the bathroom when Freya slammed the door right behind her. Bulma was in the process of lighting a cigarette and lighting her lighter and blowing smoke into the smoke detector. It alarmed and Bulma fell off the counter onto the shower curtains, having them burst into a flames. Bulma screamed as the plastic curtain wrapped around her. She felt herself rise and heard cursing from Freya. Bulma screamed as Freya pulled the plastic off of Bulma and went back and forth from the sink to the fire.  
  
"I can't see!" Bulma cried out between coughs.  
  
"Shit! Bulma lets get out of here." Freya grunted as fire scorched her back.  
  
Bulma screamed as the tile ceiling fell down on Freya. Freya hissed and Bulma dug at the bits and pieces. Freya pushed Bulma away from her and felt around for the door. It was locked from Freya's attempt to go mad. But she unlocked it and shoved Bulma out and ran back in to turn on the showers to drown the fire. She never came out.  
  
"Bulma, where's Freya?" 18 asked peeling off a piece of plastic off Bulma.  
  
"Oh my god… she hasn't came out!" Bulma cried trying to get up as Radditz opened the door too see a body lay on the floor curled up.  
  
*** (Sorry but Freya was stealing the sun shine from the main characters)  
  
The bathroom was demolished… only one thing came out. And it was in a coma. Freya's lungs had to be pumped of all the air and fresh air was pumped into it. She was barely alive when Radditz saved her. The look on his face made even the heartless Vegeta's face wince. He was in fear… so Radditz liked Freya. Who knew…?  
  
"Vegeta…" Bulma said catching up with him. He gave her a glance and looked forward.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Freya wanted me to do this even though she threatened to kill me if I did…" She began.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked as she paused.  
  
"I apologize for my… unacceptable behavior the other night. I am at your mercy until no longer needed." Bulma murmured, her head bowed.  
  
"Why'd you rape me?" He asked.  
  
"Mostly for no reason actually… and I regret it." She murmured.  
  
"What for?" He asked with a devious smirk.  
  
"Well you weren't willing… and I liked you and that singed my pride." Bulma muttered.  
  
"Who said I wasn't willing?" He demanded then grinned shortly after.  
  
"Huh? All's you did was grasp my … hips. You dawg!" Bulma said and pushed him playfully.  
  
"Hey I couldn't move or I would've been fucking your brains out." He said with a grin.  
  
"You got me and … Freya worked up over nothing. Poor Freya… poor Radditz." Bulma said and frowned as a solo tear strolled down her face.  
  
"What?" He asked with an eyebrow quirked up.  
  
"I know they're going to put her into a regenerator tank but where to after that? Back to Frieza? Three strikes… she's out. She was on probation." Bulma paled.  
  
"So?" He asked.  
  
"So Freya may never get a life." Bulma mumbled.  
  
"Why do you care? She tried to kill you." Vegeta said as they paused at a door.  
  
"I tried to kill her first."  
  
"You guys are fucked up… so… want to come in?" He said turning the knob. 


	4. Lights out

By: Koolaid  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
The D double faced O pinionatedly R aunchy K inky S ayians A.k.a. The Dorks  
  
17,Freya: The bitch of the group, also the leader. She is Devilish, almost evil. Homicidal. Puts the R in dorks. 15,Bulma: Sometimes she is NARRATIVE, creates all weapons, drugs, and toys. Puts the O in dorks. 16,Chichi: Strict, lady-like, and cautious. Full blood but turned her back on her race. Put the S in dorks. 18, 18: Nasty, the slut of the group. Sex obsessed. Disturbed. Puts the K in dorks. 14 Launch: Jackal and Hyde case, two faced, split personality. Puts the D in dorks.  
  
D. O. R. K. S is a group of upset teens that strike back against superiors, rules, and laws. They are drug addicts and are known by every Sayian alive. Except the Royal house who could care less. All had spent time at a juvenile and an asylum in the palace. Each had therapy, and spent time in the nut house. Each has A+s on Plants, Explosives, and History. Freya has a B- in psychology and they have Ds on the other subjects. They are attracted to only dirty people, and have a thing for making fool of each other and other people.  
***  
  
"Sure why not?" Bulma said with a beam and a seductive glint in her eyes.  
  
"Okay." He said with a snort. She only pushed him into the boy dorm rolling her eyes.  
  
"So abusive…" He murmured playfully as she went to their music system. She played a song Freya and her loved to listen to when they were high; it was Avant making good love. She began snapping her fingers and moving her hips and legs to the beats of the song. Vegeta watched amused as she approached him.  
  
"So how do you like it?" He asked as she grinded into his hips with her own trying to put him in the mood.  
  
"Well personally I like it nice…" She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Nice?" He asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I make love… I don't just have plain old sex. Unless it is a rape." She said and licked his ear.  
  
"You like making love… and it must be nice." He concluded trying to annoy her.  
  
"Yes that is what I said. How do you like it?" She asked.  
  
"Pretty much anyway." He chuckled. She snorted then eeped as he picked her up by her buttocks then carried her to his room.  
  
She kissed him softly, her chapped lips sticking to his over-licked lips before finally running her tongue across his bottom lip then rolling it around in his mouth, his following hers. He placed his hand on her bottom pushing her up against him while rolling around till he was on top. He broke the kiss trailing light as a feather kisses on her cheek and down her neck. He began sucking and licking on her neck while wrestling with her bra straps. Finally he released her mounds from the annoying garment. He engaged in her neck, and then kissed down to her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and blew on her skin leaving a layer of goose bumps. He then made his way to her woman hood and inserted his tongue, sucking, chewing, licking, and blowing his way to her climax. She let out a throaty moan as she came all over his face. He grinned devilishly as he got every last dribble. She sucked in hard and pinched her nipples, trying to rid herself of the stinging sensation. She hissed and gasped. He smirked and began tickling her hips with the tips of his fingertips. He began kissing her with so much fire a stinging sensation built up in the pit of their stomachs as he thrust into her. She moaned out as he pulled her onto his lap and draped her arms over his shoulder and let her clang to him as he continued his assault. He grunted softly in her ear as he propelled himself into her.  
  
"Oh god…" She groaned as he crammed himself into her releasing as she came. He flopped her over so she was on her stomach and he was on top of her. He started prodding into her raising her hips to come with his blows. He finally ended up making her stand on all fours to let him do away with her, pleasuring her and him to greater extents.  
  
"Vegeta…" She murmured in his ear between moans, whimpers, gasps, and hisses.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked as he brought her down so hard it made her walls clamp down on his member. She leaned back so her back was against his chest and laid her head against his shoulder as he pinched her nipples in-between his fingers.  
  
"I love you." She whispered. She scraped her teeth on the side of his neck and groaned as she came, Vegeta grunted as he came. He laid her down and positioned himself on top of her. He nipped at her chin and rubbed his nose against hers she giggled and sighed pleased. Then he bit her. She growled animalistic and bit him back.  
  
They laid in silence; he was tickling her back with the tips of his fingers. He kissed her softly on her forehead.  
  
"How old are you?" Bulma asked Vegeta.  
  
"You tell me how old you are first." He said.  
  
"Ignorant! I am 15." She said and ignored him as he sat straight up.  
  
"I am like child molesting right now!" He groaned and laid back.  
  
"I am not a child… how old are you?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"23."  
  
*** Freya's thoughts during coma… ***  
  
'The D.O.R.K. S. is dead.'  
  
'It's your fault…'  
  
'What? Whose there? Show yourself you bitch!'  
  
'My! Oh my! You are potty mouth. I am coming to receive you, you naughty little girl. You didn't obey their laws so you are free from my probation… and dead in their terms.'  
  
'Frieza you gay, motherfucking, slutty lizard!'  
  
'Frieza? Bitch I am the devil! I am all the drugs you've taken in the past couple of years. I am all the people you have killed. I am all the people you should've killed. I am the end of you.'  
  
'Whatever. I can't believe they ditched me like that.'  
  
'That's life…'  
  
'Don't comfort me! Stupid!'  
  
'FINE!'  
  
*** Hallucinogens ***  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen in a couple of years." Chichi thought out loud.  
  
"Well… we are going to be normal." 18 said cleaning out the drug drawers.  
  
"I don't want to be normal." Launch (blue hair) whimpered.  
  
"I know. We'll always be the D.O.R.K.S. though. We are going to be okay." 18 said as she allowed Launch to lean her head on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to loose Freya. We treated her like shit…" Chichi said wiping a stray globule.  
  
"She'll never forgive us. We'll send Bulma to talk to her…" 18 said and allowed Launch to weep freely.  
  
"Where is Bulma?" Chichi asked.  
  
"I don't know. What about you honey bun?" Launch asked.  
  
"She's with Vegeta." 18 murmured with a slight smile.  
  
"Get ready to celebrate we have a baby D.O.R.K.S. coming along! 'Remember the poem Freya came up with when her mom gave birth to her little sister. It went like…We going to Party till we stoned, we going to drink till we get boned. Let your man buy your smoke, remember don't speak while he pokes. Lick it before you stick it; love it before you fuck it. Wine me; dine me; 69 me. Love me; hug me; fuck me. We got it on tonight. Cause the D.O.R.K.S. going to treat you right'!"  
  
"Yea remember Bulma's? 'Smoke a bowl a day, and drink you away. SNOB! You better slob on his knob like it's corn on the cob. Bitch this is my game. Freya lets do no shame. Pimping out you guy's piece of cake. I am not like her my boobs aren't fake! Want a down ass bitch come to me, and I'll make it tasty'. She got so much ass for that motto."   
  
"Bulma's going to be a queen! Damn! We are bitches with the hots for the riches. Bling-Bling!" 18 said with her eyelashes blinking rapidly.  
  
"I like that!" Chichi said imitating Left Eye from TLC.  
  
"We be like… Life's a bitch. I swear to god! Take your chances. Too many questions and not enough answers. Life's a bitch. But we got our gold, rubies, and sapphire. We'll be okay until you retire! Ha! Now I got my own motto!" 18 said with a smirk and lie down next to launch and they started making out.  
  
"Don't start dyking it out in front of me! UGH! Get a room!" Chichi muttered and left.  
  
(WHOA!  
*  
*  
*   
  
Stop!  
  
Should I make a lemon for Chichi and Kakkarott; Launch and 18; Freya and Radditz; and a Bulma and Vegeta or all of them in the next chapter?  
  
Okay! PROCEED! )  
Chichi continued her way to the cafeteria (where she quit a few days before) and ordered a Bloody Mary. She sat alone in a table in the corner and began sucking down on it. Every body was paring off but her. Even the cold-hearted Vegeta had a mate. Or she assumed he did. Freya… who vowed she would be a single parent has stolen the heart of the spunky, unique Radditz with long hair. Chichi remember everyone nearly choking on his or her spit because of the face he had made. And speaking of the devil…  
  
"Hey." Radditz said and sat down across from her, as well as Kakkarott who gave her a goofy grin that tripled her heart rate.  
  
"Hi. Are you okay?" She asked lady-like.  
  
"Yeah I am fine. We just wanted to make sure that you knew since Freya nearly paid with her life for all of our foolishness we quit this gay battle of the sexes thing with all of us." Radditz said and stood up to leave but looked at Kakkarott questionably because he didn't budge. Kakkarott waved him off and sat across from Chichi. She looked amazing to him even though she wore simple clothing. She wore a shirt that had the 'shorty' logo on it and baggy jeans. On her face it said 'Chi' in fake diamond sticky tattoos. She smiled softly at him and pulled out her purse. Radditz left rolling his eyes.  
  
"So how are you?" He asked her gazing into her eyes as she fumbled with her stuff.  
  
"I am great now. Thanks for asking. So what's up?" She replied and pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"Wait… don't ruin the moment with that stuff, it only kills. How about having dinner with me tonight?" He said nervously as he put out her cig with a blush.  
  
"Oh I would love to! Would you like for me to cook?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes that would be awesome. Want to go for a walk?" He asked almost sheepishly.   
  
"Yea, that'd be great." She said and grasped his hand and put her purse over her shoulder and pecked him on the cheek despite the blush he was modest. 


	5. Welcome Back

By: Koolaid  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
The D double faced O opinionatedly R raunchy K inky S saiyans A.k.a. The Dorks  
  
17,Freya: The bitch of the group, also the leader. She is Devilish, almost evil. Homicidal. Puts the R in dorks. 15,Bulma: Sometimes she is NARRATIVE, creates all weapons, drugs, and toys. Puts the O in dorks. 16,Chichi: Strict, lady-like, and cautious. Full blood but turned her back on her race. Put the S in dorks. 18, 18: Nasty, the slut of the group. Sex obsessed. Disturbed. Puts the K in dorks. 14 Launch: Jackal and Hyde case, two faced, split personality. Puts the D in dorks.  
  
D. O. R. K. S is a group of upset teens that strike back against superiors, rules, and laws. They are drug addicts and are known by every Sayian alive. Except the Royal house who could care less. All had spent time at a juvenile and an asylum in the palace. Each had therapy, and spent time in the nut house. Each has A+s on Plants, Explosives, and History. Freya has a B- in psychology and they have Ds on the other subjects. They are attracted to only dirty people, and have a thing for making fool of each other and other people.  
***  
  
(*** This chapter is like the next five years of all of the D.O.R.K.S. lives without Freya.)  
  
*** Bulma's next five years ***  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked as she stared at her hands uncomfortably.  
  
"My period's late."  
  
"You're expectant?" He asked and put a hand on her stomach. Certainly there was a swell. He grunted and looked at her questionably before asking, "Do you want this child? Then take the right as Sayian Queen?"  
  
"Of course I want this child. And I want to be with you forever. I don't want you to get made fun of, or worse rebelled against. I want you to be happy. I want this child to live a good life. Not my life. I want she or he to have a life like yours." Bulma said with a warm smile.  
  
"No *HE* won't have my life." He muttered and lay down with a loud sigh. "I am going to become a daddy."  
  
"Oh you say it like it's a bad thing!" Bulma muttered and kissed him on the cheek. He smirked and pulled her underneath him. He kissed her softly and laid his head on top her belly listening to it as if waiting for a sign.  
  
"I wonder what he's going to look like." Vegeta murmured.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I always wondered what my kid would look like. I hope he isn't a faggot." Vegeta murmured and lie down next to her.  
  
"He wont be." Bulma said and snuggled into him; he hesitantly spooned her and kissed the top of her head.  
***  
  
"I love you." 18 murmured then she swirled her tongue around Launches folds and lips. She breathed in and swallowed the liquids that came rustling into her mouth. She then allowed Launch's bad side torture her. (I am not into the dyke shit sorry y'all who are…)  
***  
  
"That was so romantic…" Chichi said as they finished their picnic.  
  
"Yeah it was." Kakkarott murmured while gazing lovely into her eyes. (How to people fuck when they are in love? I'll guess…) He slowly approached her and pecked her before kissing her with all the passion he could muster up. They undressed each other, skipping foreplay (that sucks… lol) and stayed up through the night moaning in love. (That sucked! Sex sucks when you are in love… unless you're a sick son of a bitch who is sex obsessed!)  
***  
Five years later  
  
***  
  
"BRAT EAT YOUR FOOD!" Vegeta yelled at the four-year-old.   
  
"But daddy I'm not hungry!" He whined and played with his ears as if they were interesting.  
  
"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"BULMA!" She yelled back then ran down the stairs in a tank top and pair of shorts. She kissed Trunks on the top of the head and passionately pecked (passionately pecked? Say what? Lol I amuse myself!) her husband on the lips and cleaned up the food.  
  
"What's up?" He asked coming up from behind her.  
  
"Well… we're going to the park outside of the palace. You know the one where they have toys and stuff." She began breathing heavily and sighing as her massaged her love handles, or what little she had.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" The little boy asked wide eyed.  
  
"Whoa! Trunks go up stairs and put on your shoes." Bulma said and poking Vegeta in the rib threateningly.   
  
"Go get ready mister." Bulma said and was pulled into a fiery kiss only to have Kakkarott interrupt as he barged in.  
  
"Hey guys… whoa! Not in front of the children!" Kakkarott said and closed his eyes and covered them as Chichi waddled in pregnant as a motherfucker.  
  
"Whoa look at you! You little pig! You're huge!" Bulma teased and laughed 'WITH' (*at*…) Chichi.  
  
"So where's the lesbians?" Vegeta asked annoyed figuring out everyone is coming.  
  
"Stop it Vegeta!" Bulma said and playfully smacked him he just arched an eyebrow.  
  
"We're right here." 18 said angrily as she walked in.  
  
"Okay now we're off." Bulma said.  
  
They all began moving towards the park, they all live in the palace mind you. Vegeta was going to be crowned as King as soon as Frieza died. Which could be never. They all were some what friends… Vegeta hated Bulma's friends and Bulma adored Vegetas.  
  
"Daddy! Play basketball with me." Trunks demanded and pulled his dad down to his height by the arm.  
  
"You mother spoiled you. Alright brat your going down!" Vegeta said and snitched the ball from his son and took off in a run as the little kid chased him screaming.  
  
"He is such a good daddy." Bulma said proud getting sitting down on the picnic table, and watching them ignoring the snickers.  
  
"Can you believe it took you guys one year to have a kid?" 18 asked shaking her head smoking a 'Doral' cigarette.  
  
"No." Bulma murmured and scratched her neck. She snatched the beer from Launch and took a swig only to have Vegeta knock it out of her hand and sit next to her.  
  
"Don't believe a word the little fuck says!" He said as the crying kid came up to her and crawled into her lap.  
  
"Daddy losted my ball!" He cried; Bulma smacked Vegeta on the arm and comforted the boy.  
  
"Little Nark!" Vegeta hissed and pointed off in the direction where he knocked the ball.  
  
"Go get it hunny and then your father will play fairly. If he isn't too prick enough to handle it." Bulma said playfully.  
  
"Daddy are you a prick?" He asked and looked at his dad who was furious.  
  
"I am a god. Not a prick." He said and made the boy leave them to find his ball.  
  
"You called yourself a god in front of my son?" Bulma asked picking up the bottle and finishing off what was left in it.  
  
As they talked the little Trunks spotted his ball and bent down to pick it up but someone else did it for him.  
  
"This your ball?"  
  
***  
  
"Where's the brat?" Vegeta asked after several minutes.  
  
"Uh oh I see it now! 'Future prince of Vegeta kidnapped'!" 18 joked getting a kick from Bulma as she stood up and scanned for her son and saw him walking up to them with a stranger.  
  
"Now who in the hell…?" Launch asked and squinted but the person was wearing a hoodie, baggy jean pants, and a visor.   
  
"Is that…?" Goku asked and squinted his eyes.  
  
"No fucking way!" Vegeta said with a grin.  
  
"What's cracking my fellow associates?"  
  
"Freya?" Bulma asked.  
***  
Ha Ha ha I am FUCKING EVIL! Lol I want five reviews god damn it. 


	6. Of all the people to side with you pick ...

By: Koolaid  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
The D double faced O opinionatedly R raunchy K inky S saiyans A.k.a. The Dorks  
  
17,Freya: The bitch of the group, also the leader. She is Devilish, almost evil. Homicidal. Puts the R in dorks. 15,Bulma: Sometimes she is NARRATIVE, creates all weapons, drugs, and toys. Puts the O in dorks. 16,Chichi: Strict, lady-like, and cautious. Full blood but turned her back on her race. Put the S in dorks. 18, 18: Nasty, the slut of the group. Sex obsessed. Disturbed. Puts the K in dorks. 14 Launch: Jackal and Hyde case, two faced, split personality. Puts the D in dorks.  
  
D. O. R. K. S is a posse of upset teens that strike back against superiors, rules, and laws. They are drug addicts and are known by every Sayian alive. Except the Royal house who could care less. All had spent time at a juvenile and an asylum in the palace. Each had therapy, and spent time in the nut house. Each has A+s on Plants, Explosives, and History. Freya has a B- in psychology and they have Ds on the other subjects. They are attracted to only dirty people, and have a thing for making fool of each other and other people.  
***  
  
"Freya?"  
  
"Yup!" She said and bent down to Trunk's height.  
  
"Do you want to play hide and go seek?" Freya asked.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Well go over to that tree and count to one hundred."   
  
"Okay!" He said.  
  
"So what is up?" She asked and took out a bong and started puffing down on it before Vegeta snatched it from her.  
  
"Things have changed pot head." He growled.  
  
"Kiss my ass. You guys spent the last five years deciding all this while I was practically dead! I will smoke if I want to! I can't eat meat. I can't eat vegetables. The only god damn thing I can do is smoke and eat fruit so shut the fuck up!" She yelled.   
  
"Don't tell me what to do! I can have you killed in an instance."  
  
"Unlike you, I haven't changed." Freya hissed.  
  
"What do you mean?" 18 asked.  
  
"I will welcome death with open arms but… I'll kill myself before you can touch me."  
  
"You really know how to put someone in a bad mood." Chichi mumbled and busted the bong.  
  
"Shut up. You're all sick! You are all porking with men who once wanted to kill us." Freya said. She looked different. She was thinner and stronger then last time. Her long hair was chopped into a messy boy style cut.  
  
"Damn it! LET IT GO!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Gotcha!" Trunks said grabbing a hold of Freya's shirt. She picked him up and put him in her seat.   
  
"Hey kid I have to go. Do you remember what I told you?" Freya asked.  
  
"Yup! Only pussies cheat with little kids! Can I have another sucker?" Trunks said. Freya smirked and ruffled his hair before giving him a sucker. She looked up at her old friends and shook her head in disgust.   
***  
  
"I feel bad! Flora, Freya's sister, was killed." Chichi said.  
  
"Freya has got to learn to grow up." Bulma yelled.  
  
"Bulma maybe it's you who needs to grow up. It was your idea to rape Vegeta…" Chichi murmured.  
  
"What are you saying? That it's my fault?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"No it's just that… maybe you blamed it all on Freya. She really didn't do anything but be herself. And you guys once were so awesome. Remember when Caulis raped you? What did Freya do? She killed him. She killed a Saiyan! She was sent to Frieza's empire and you know what he did the whole four months she was there? The lizard beat her one week straight then raped her the next and formed a pattern! I know you know that you just denied it was your fault! Then Vegeta brain washed you or something." Chichi said.  
  
"No Chichi he didn't brain wash me. I fell in love…" Bulma said breaking down in tears as the hard truth hit her.  
  
"I am in love but I still kept sisterhood with Freya." Chichi exclaimed.  
  
"Freya tried to keep it from me!" Bulma yelled frustrated.  
  
"No Freya tried to prevent what had just happened. That's why she hated girls and boys when we were younger. SHE KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Chichi yelled.  
  
"It's not my fault… is it?" Bulma asked sobbing.  
  
"No Bulma. Freya really needs to experience love to understand it." Chichi said sadly.  
  
"Oh… okay. Maybe she can find it with Radditz." Bulma said and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Yeah… he's the only guy stupid enough to fall in love with her." Chichi said. Bulma laughed.  
  
"Bitch versus bitch relationship. I am sorry Chichi." Bulma murmured.  
  
"Yeah me too." Chichi said.  
***  
  
'Why me? What have I done? I know I am not perfect… but what upset her so bad?' Freya was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see Radditz walk in (she was waiting for him) with a black haired woman with a bust each bigger then Nappa's big head. She was pregnant and very petite.  
  
"H-Hey Freya! I see you woke up from your coma. Why are you here?" He greeted stunned.  
  
"How long did you wait for me?" Freya asked.  
  
"Huh?" He asked with a wince.  
  
"How long did you wait for me to get better?" She repeated looking him straight in the eye. She aged so her eyes slanted up in an almond shape and her cheekbones were higher and more angular making her look evil. Her lips were in a tight frown and her eyebrows arched up. She sent shivers down the couples spines.  
  
"Three days." He said and stood up straight.  
  
"Oh," She began, "Congratulations." She pointed at the woman.  
  
"Yeah, it took us awhile." The woman said politely. "My name's Yvette."  
  
Not being mean she took the woman's hand and shook it saying, " Freya. Oh and good luck. With him you'll need it." She left with a look of disbelief washing over her face. 'Ha! Would you look at that? Radditz settling down? What's the world coming to?' She thought.   
  
"I wonder who I should visit…" She thought aloud and wandered down the halls.  
***  
  
"Bardock?" Freya called out. Bardock retired to a scientist so she found him in the labs.   
  
"Yeah?" He answered and found out Freya was still alive.  
  
"So how has it been?" Freya asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I figured I don't belong here so I am leaving and I wanted to say goodbye." Freya murmured.  
  
"Did you see Radditz and his wench? They weren't meant for each other. You were a better pick." Bardock said.  
  
Freya winced and her eye twitched, "I don't belong with anyone sir. Yvette and him are happy. As long as I see him happy I can only be proud. So you have all your sons married off, and you're about to be a grandfather. So how do you feel? Heh, I hope not old." Freya said with a small grin and receiving one from Bardock as well.  
  
"Me? No! I am so young I can wrestle all my boys to the ground." He said and primped playfully flexing his muscles.  
  
"Ha! Well I have some other people to visit before leaving. Nice seeing you again!" Freya said and left.  
  
She wandered down the halls and stopped to hear Chichi hang up her phone behind a door. Freya lifted a fist and held it in knocking position but froze. 'She'd probably try and convince me to stay. I better not…' Freya thought. She left there, she'd go to Frieza because he was there anyway.  
***  
A week later…  
***  
  
"Where's Freya?" Bulma asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chichi asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She usually comes around to see us or get a high. I have a bad feeling…" Bulma said, just then Vegeta burst through the door shocked. He sat down and filled out papers.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked running her fingers through his hair, he unconsciously snuggled into it.  
  
"Freya signed into Frieza." He said and looked up as his wife hit the floor and curled up… she stayed like that for ten minutes.  
  
"Woman? Woman! WOMAN!" Vegeta growled angrily.  
  
"Huh, what?" Bulma asked and only got Vegeta and his eyes rolling and Chichi was sitting shocked. She didn't know whether to cry or scream or kill.  
  
"Oh god." Vegeta said and shook his head.  
  
"What?" Bulma demanded and pinned him to the couch (he *let* her).  
  
"We're having war. Against Frieza." Vegeta said and growled.  
***  
  
HA HA! I keep getting so FUCKING EVIL! MUWAHAHAHA!  
Lol… right.  
  
I WANT FIVE OR MORE BEOFRE I REPOST DAMN IT! 


	7. New morons to deal with

By: Koolaid  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
The D double faced O opinionatedly R raunchy K inky S saiyans A.k.a. The Dorks  
  
17,Freya: The bitch of the group, also the leader. She is Devilish, almost evil. Homicidal. Puts the R in dorks. 15,Bulma: Sometimes she is NARRATIVE, creates all weapons, drugs, and toys. Puts the O in dorks. 16,Chichi: Strict, lady-like, and cautious. Full blood but turned her back on her race. Put the S in dorks. 18, 18: Nasty, the slut of the group. Sex obsessed. Disturbed. Puts the K in dorks. 14 Launch: Jackal and Hyde case, two faced, split personality. Puts the D in dorks.  
  
D. O. R. K. S is a group of upset teens that strike back against superiors, rules, and laws. They are drug addicts and are known by every Sayian alive. Except the Royal house who could care less. All had spent time at a juvenile and an asylum in the palace. Each had therapy, and spent time in the nut house. Each has A+s on Plants, Explosives, and History. Freya has a B- in psychology and they have Ds on the other subjects. They are attracted to only dirty people, and have a thing for making fool of each other and other people.  
***  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
CONFUSED PEOPLE READ HERE:  
  
Ch. 5: we skip five years so they are all settling down; forgetting Freya who is in a coma from weak lungs and scarring that should've killed her. She survives 'miraculously' and she finds the group who are becoming somewhat attached.  
  
Ch: 6: Chichi and Bulma go at in on the phone. Freya is rejected so she meets up with Radditz and meets him and his mate. She then heads to Bardock who is now a scientist and then decided to give up and join Frieza unaware of the upcoming battle between the great nations.  
  
Ch. 7: Classical last minute prayers, embraces, and meetings. Don't forget about the problems Freya reaches.  
  
Ch. 8: War. War. War. War. War. And death… *Cry*  
  
Ch. 9: Surprise….  
  
Ch. 10: I don't know yet (lol).  
  
OKAY! PLEASE CONTINUE!  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"God grant me the serenity to except the things I cannot change, lead us from evil, direct us to the righteousness. Dear god watch over my loved ones and spare their souls for they leak purity… well kinda." 18 said wistfully holding hands around a group in the middle were their past. There was a picture of each of the D.O.R.K.S., a small fire, guns, pot, coke, heroin, maintain, bombs, knives, and of course; their memories.  
  
"Let thy godliness rules what is in front of us for we trust where he disposes it." Chichi said and the fire spread through the 'precedent'.  
  
Chichi and Bulma embraced; as well did 18 and Launch. Vegeta looked at the gay ritual rolling his eyes as his wife came to him. She snuck a hug from him and proceeded in his 'last minute lay'. (Lucky son of a bitch… lol.) He picked her up by the ass and carried her to their chambers with Trunks being watched over by his grandfather (the King). He began nipping at her shoulders while undressing her (remember this is just a fling!). He finally rid them of their clothes and started poking her out. She came all over his hand with a seductive growl and shake of her head as she suckled on his fingers. He then decided he wanted her bad so he thrust into her and several other times that night. (Sucky… yeah but I ain't in the mood for lemons at the moment! Sorry!)  
***   
Frieza's army  
***  
  
"WHAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO FUCK HIM!" Only one person would have enough guts to say that…  
  
"YOU DARE DEFY ME?" Frieza screamed angry drool flinging out (I wasn't trying to be funny! It kind of is funny if you picture it.)  
  
"No sir. Sorry sir." Freya mustered up all the respect she was ever taught which wasn't a lot and bowed a quick bow and left. Before she left, she gave him the finger and ran off scared of a ki blast killing her all of a sudden.  
  
"Who the hell is Zarbon?"  
  
"I am Jeece!"  
  
"I don't want Jeece! I need ZARBON! DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?" She screamed.  
  
She walked down the halls looking for anybody that looked like a Zarbon. She soon gave up sat down and banged her head against the wall before getting up. In one last attempt to find Zarbon she screamed, "ZARBON GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE OR FRIEZA'S GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE FUCKING NEXT DIMENSION!" The man was there in a second.  
  
"Yes my love?" He asked and smirked at the passerbyers who whistled.  
  
"Me. You. In Frieza's throne room. NOW!" She yelled and dragged him by the ear to Frieza's throne room.  
  
She let go of his ear and busted the door open and walked in and nodded in affirm nation only to get a smirk and eyebrow raised from Frieza. "Well?" She demanded and rolled her eyes as Zarbon bowed.  
  
"Zarbon teach her the Ice-jinn ways." Frieza said.  
  
"EXCUSE ME? I beg YOUR PARDON 'SIRE', but I am a veteran to the Gonorrhea war! I killed more civilians on the invasion than anyone else beside you and Prince Vegeta! THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Freya said and ended up cracking up at how it sounded. They chuckled and rolled their eyes she acted like a kid.  
  
"Very well. Just show her to the training facilities. The last five years she's been in the tank left her muscular but slim. She looks like a toothpick. Fatten her up while you are at it." Frieza said.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Zarbon said and bowed deeply and all eyes turned on Freya.  
  
"Aye aye cap'n! Don't worry about malnourishment… I am used to it." She said and hooked her arm around Zarbon's and walked out of the throne room getting tired of boring lectures and explaining herself to stupid men. 'Idiots' she thought and unwound herself from him.  
***  
SHORT I KNOW! I don't feel like writing! I know some of u are confused over the sudden twist but we are nearing the ending and I really am tired and stuff so I am going to bed! 


End file.
